


Tie Me Up

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, But mostly just poly, Cunnilingus, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Karkat Vantas, Poly Karkat, Polyamory, Solkat is hinted as rails with pails, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, futuristic strap ons, that's a thing right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: Originally for a sentence prompt for "Tie Me Up." "Spank Me." and "I want you to pull my hair and fuck me as hard as you can be, be aggressive, alright?" Really just PWP with Karkat asking Dave to rail him so hard he cries. Dave is down, as usual, for anything dealing with his xeno-mate babe.Let's have a good time ft strap ons and xeno-language.





	Tie Me Up

Karkat knew his words held weight wherever he went. He was the descendant to a public speaker who spoke of freedom and rebellion. He knew his words could commit atrocities or light up the souls of the very trolls they were raising and protecting. But, he also knew, if he said the right thing, the right way, he could get the heart of his eye to do whatever he wanted. Dave was easy to ask things or even hold conversations with. Just bat his lashes a little, bite his plush bottom lip and ask the human a question.

Normally those questions involved what to eat or what they were doing that day. These questions weren’t so much questions as they were demands. Demands Dave was not expecting when a lapful of purring troll came squashing up against him during the day and tucking a set of curls under his head. A nubby set of horns on either of his head, as terrifying as a baby goat learning how to walk. Karkat is pliable like this as Dave’s hands smooth down his back, the soft sweater worn out from Karkat’s insistent wearing and pulling of it when anxious.

There’s silence, and Dave figures this is what Karkat has decided is happening. A nice session of cuddles didn’t sound all that bad. A lapful of soft, purring troll wasn’t all too bad either. But when soft, plush lips brush over his pulse and sharp canines gently bite down playfully, Dave stiffens in pleasure, hands flying to wide , rounded hips and squeezing.

“Words, baby, you can’t just surprise a man with some rockin’ cuddles only to start playing emotions with his internal horny meter.” Dave murmurs, pressing a kiss to a horn and earning him an oh so alien chirrup from Karkat. Whose normal body temperature is hot, but he is just burning up right now on his cheeks. When Dave gently grabs a handful of curls and pulls him back, his alien boyfriend’s cheeks are warmed a candy red shade and his eyes don’t meet his right away. Shyly flickering to Dave’s lips once, then twice before his feline-like eyes land on Dave’s red ones. Lidded with blonde lashes, his dark skin tone a complete contrast to his hair color and Karkat melts a little.

“Try not to laugh when I spew this shit. I’ve been…practicing what to say without it coming out like some sort of terrible pornographic bullshit you’d see on your human planet involving a woman playing the role of a school girl and…” Karkat pauses his long winded explanation when a scarred, blonde brow is raised his way. He sucks in a slow, deep breath, winding his arms around Dave’s neck to steady himself and tapping his claws on his shoulders for a moment.

“I…want you to tie me up. Spank me- pull my hair for fuck’s sake. Fuck me as hard as you can until I cry, even. Just be aggressive with me. Please. Fuck, I need it. I love you being soft and shit but I need you to really take the metaphorical wind out of me.” Karkat finally says. Starting off slow, punctuating his desires before his voice goes into a flurry of practical begging. Eyes flickering between Dave’s which have widened a little, his dark skin darker on his cheeks and nose area. Looking at Karkat like he’s waiting for him to laugh and say haha gotcha.

When that doesn’t come, a grin settles onto the human’s face instead. Stroking back Karkat’s hair from his face as another chirrup escapes his lips, eyelashes fluttering and head tilting into his head. Relaxed. Pliant.

He yelps when his head is suddenly yanked back. Talented fingers hold his curls taut, keeping his throat exposed and bare even as he hisses and Dave chuckles. “And here I thought you were into the soft shit you see in your movies. You want me to be rough, babe? I’ll show you how rough I can be.”

They’re safe in their shared hive. Karkat isn’t scared of anything Dave plans on doing to him. Not when he’s being yanked forward, lips forced on his own and flat teeth biting at his lower lip in a way that makes him moan. Moving his hands to cup Dave’s face only to have them snatched in one hand and yanked behind his back.A pitiful whine arises from his throat, but he only halfheartedly struggles.

He’s so dizzy from the kiss he doesn’t even realize Dave is moving. Shoving Karkat down and onto the floor in front of the comfy chair his mate is perched upon. Onto his knees, his hands rest on Dave’s thighs, trying not to look so eager as Dave works on his skinny jeans. Tugging them off his narrow hips and long legs followed by his boxers. Revealing blonde curls, moistened at the lower lips of his heat. His thick clit peeking from between the lower lips like a flower and Karkat’s mouth pools with drool. Looking up obediently at his boyfriend for permission.

He’s never been so obedient in his life. A handful of his hair is pulled and his mouth slots to Dave’s cunt. Mouthing at his clit, mindful of his teeth before flicking his too warm tongue along the length of it. Peering up at him through thick lashes to watch Dave’s head fall back and a moan leaving his soft lips. Encouraged, Karkat suckles on him, running his tongue repeatedly between his lower lips and focusing on his clit. Nose buried in his curls.

Humans sure were odd with their detachable phallus protrusions, but Dave seemed to enjoy whatever Karkat did to this nook-like area of him. Karkat wasn’t fussed, as he had no equipment for penetrating, a downside to his genetics, he supposed. And of course the idea that his biology deemed him a breeder. He doesn’t think much on it, not with a mouthful of Dave and how his mate is moaning and thrashing. Pulling and tugging on Karkat’s hair before shoving him down further and smothering him in his scent. The troll whines when liquid, thick and sticky shoots from Dave as he cries out and holds Karkat there. Allowing him to back up after a moment to catch his breath.

His lips are flushed and shiny, using his hand to wipe off the excess juices on his face. Dave takes Karkat’s disorientation as an upperhand and before Karkat can blink he’s being lifted up into strong arms. Carried to their bedroom and thrown onto the bed. Limbs soon bound prettily enough with criss crosses underneath his now exposed chest. Little sparkles of piercings through his nipples glinting in the light from his swollen chest. Soft curves and tummy pinched by ropes that bind across his stomach to form a crudely made cog. Arms bound behind his back as he’s rolled onto his front. The tips of his toes barely touching the floor as he’s bent over the bed.

His breathing is heavy and whiny. His pierced, long, pointed ears are folded in submission as he hears Dave hiss in approval behind him when he grabs Karkat’s plentiful peachy ass and spreads it and his legs to see what he has to offer.

He hears the straps to the harness Dave wears being hoisted over his hips. He squirms to try and peek over his shoulder to see, but a loud snap followed by a smack on his ass has him yelping and burying his face back into the sheets. Cheek resting on their bed and eyes focused on the mirror on the wall where he can see himself. It’s intensely erotic, seeing how the red rope binds his body. How he can see flashes of Dave’s hands caressing over his body and curves and feeling the biteo fhis nails trace down the swell of his ass.

Karkat’s slick enough that when the head of the faux cock presses at him, it should be smooth sailing from there. Dave’s normally gentle with penetration, takes his time to work him open, rubbing his clit and forcing Karkat into a stupor. But this time he just grabs hanfuls of his hips and thrusts forward. Sheathing the thick thing inside of him. Karkat liked things big, Dave quickly found out about his boyfriend being a size queen when their first dildo, a good starter one of six inches and mildly thick only made Karkat sigh and toss his head a little. Now they’ve upgraded.

The one Dave wears is humanoid, of course. Matching his flesh tone with thick veins on it. It’s as a thick as three of his fingers and about nine inches long. Karkat’s body greedily accepts it as the troll all but lifts his hips up for more to help Dave angle it right. There’s another part that enters Dave, this techno bullshit that Captor made for Karkat and Dave as a present. It made Dave feel how tight and wet Karkat was with something cupping his own sex and stimulating different parts of the human. How Sollux came up with it was beyond him, but he’s blessed for it .

Especially when Karkat wails when Dave yanks on his hair and forces his head back. Snarling down at his boyfriend and slapping his ass harshly. Feeling how his nook constricts around the cock, squeezing and fluttering harshly when Dave bends down to cover his short, thick body with his own, tall, slender one. “You’re such a fucking slut, you know that? I bet you’d take me and your moirail’s dicks all at once in your greedy hole. Am I right?”

The mention of Sollux being in their bed with them has Karkat squirming, shaking his head at the very idea of being penetrated by three dicks. But his body betrays, squeezing around him as slick slides down his thighs in a soft shade of translucent red. It’s not like Sollux and Karkat haven’t done anything. What, like Dave would pass up the opportunity to watch two aliens going at it?

Besides, Karkat, despite all his love for Dave, wasn’t the type to just love one person. Heart was too big. Not that Dave minded in the slightest.

The way Karkat shudders under him makes him grin turn primal. “A thought for another time. Right now? You’re all mine.”

To be bruised, broken, and fucked thoroughly.

But, of course, by the end of it Karkat’s rolled up into a big soft blanket and snuggled close to his chest, purring up a storm and thanking him softly.

What a life for a xenophile.


End file.
